Glen
"I know I'm not alone. I know I'm not a freak. And even though we had our differences, I know my dad really loved me." --Glen Ray Glen 'is the main protagonist of Seed of Chucky. He was unknowingly born with his twin sister, Glenda, though for some reason she remained very dormant in her little brother. Biography He first appeared in ''Bride of Chucky, being born out of a dying Tiffany. Glen apparently killed the detective who witnessed this. But its been shown that unlike, his parents, Glen does not kill people mainly because he sees it is wrong. So its possible that Glenda may have temporarily taken over and attacked the detective. Glen was found by Psychs, who named him Shitface. He was performing as a dummy and faced verbal abuse for six years as he was kept in a cage and even threatened to be killed. ''Seed of Chucky'' (2004) When Chucky and Tiffany cannot agree on the gender of their child (due to the fact he is not anatomically correct, unlike his parents). Chucky believes he is a boy and gives him the name Glen, while Tiffany calls her Glenda. Soon after, Chucky and Tiffany decide to quit their murdering habits to set a good example for the child doll. Chucky later arranges a "boys' night out" for him and Glen, with Glen working the pedals and Chucky steering. Chucky encourages him to put his full weight on the pedal so he crashes into Britney Spears' car. The photographer that took the pictures of Chucky, Jennifer Tilly and Redman was Chucky's next victim. Glen tries to stop him, but the photographer is startled by Glen's appearance and hits a shelf where sulfuric acid falls on him, killing him. Chucky is thrilled by this and sets up a camera to take picture of them beside the dead photographer. As soon as Tiffany discovers the photo, she is furious. But Chucky states that Glen is "the most promising killer" he has ever seen and Tiffany should be proud of him. Chucky believes she's "poisoning their son's mind." He also calls Glen a "multi-talented kid". This was shown when Glen and Chucky were fighting in the hospital and Chucky was hit in the chest with his axe, he first thought it was Glenda who attacked him but was in fact Glen. At the end of the film, when Glen has seemingly killed Chucky and has taken over a human body, being raid by Tiffany (in Tilly's body). He is attacked by Chucky's severed arm, possibly sent by Glenda. His fate is unknown afterwards. Relationships '''Chucky/Glen Chucky found it highly amusing when he first discovered Glen's former name was, Shitface. However, as soon as he notices he and Glen have the same "made in Japan" markings on their wrists, he cannot believe Glen is actually his child, and faints. Chucky wants Glen to become a killer like him, by tricking him into killing in their "boy's night out". However, Tiffany is furious at what Chucky is doing to their child, infuriating Chucky when she tells Glen she is proud of him for not wanting to be a killer. He has called Glen a "multi-talented kid", possibly accepting the fact that he may have a daughter. This was shown when Glen and Chucky were fighting in the hospital and Chucky was hit in the shoulder with an axe, he first thought it was Glenda who attacked him but in fact Glen and when Glen asks "Are you proud of me yet Daddy" Chucky proudly exclaims "Atta Boy" before being killed. At the end of the film, When Glen has killed Chucky, he still has the photograph Chucky himself took five years earlier and is happily looking at it (possibly indicating that he still loved his Dad and just wanted to have a memory of him, likely because after killing him in rage, he felt lots of regret). He was later shocked by Chucky's severed arm, which was anonymously sent, at a birthday party for him and his twin sister, Glenda. Soon after, Chucky's arm reached up and tried to strangle Glen. 'Tiffany/Glen' When Tiffany learns of her parenthood, she is eager to quit killing, as it is apparent it upsets her new child. However, when unable to do so, her and Glen have "a little secret", so Chucky will not learn of her weakness. She is very supportive of her child's choice to not kill. Tiffany is very fond of her son, often addressing him affectionately particularly on their first meeting when she embraced him and addressed him as "Sweet face". Glenda Glen has an apparent alter ego named Glenda. Glenda is unusually violent and appears to even terrify Chucky. However, she is more than an alter ego. She is a real live being, as it seems that there was no real time in Tiffany's womb to conceive twins. Glenda's soul could have been absorbed by Glen, unintentionally in the womb, meaning there are two souls sharing the same body, which could explain why Glen's body never fully developed and why he was confused about his gender. It appears whenever Glen is over stressed or frightened, Glenda will take over her brother. 'Sibling Relationship' Glen and Glenda are as different as night and day; somewhat similar to their parents' relationship with the exception of killing. Glen cannot stand to be violent, where Glenda takes complete joy in it. Not much has been shown with the two as the two have never really understood the other's existence. It can be assumed that while they shared the same body, Glenda only became dominant when Glen cannot handle stress. When five years had passed since Tiffany had made the switch. Despite this, Glenda's attitude and behavior has not changed, so much so that it scares one of the maids that works for Tiffany. She praises Glen for being a complete angel. But sees Glenda as a frightful and evil child. Unlike Glen, Glenda knows her mother tends to "slip" when she murders people. This could mean both hide the truth from Glen or he is in denial again about his family's dark habits. No one really knows if the relationship between the two has changed. It appears that Glenda has not done much harm to Glen. But it does not mean she will spare him from her tricks. Quotes *''"I don't know much about myself... I know I'm an orphan... I know I'm a freak..."'' *''But why do I have such terrible nightmares? Filled with hate... blood... and guts... I'm not like that at all... I wouldn't even hurt a fly..."'' *''"Mom? Dad? I've been dreaming this all my life! I know this may come quiet a shock... It is going to be an adjustment for all of us...."'' *''"Please say something... Is it because the way I look, isn't it?"'' *''"Konichiwa...Oka-san...Oto-san..." (Greetings, Mother and Father...)'' *''"They're stark raving mad!"'' *''"Why do you kill people? Why do you kill?"'' *"Am I going to be a killer? But violence is bad, isn't it? They said so on TV..." *''"Now, we're all be perfect family..."'' *''"You're tearing me apart! What about what I want? Does my want mean anything at all?"'' *''"I think I want to be a boy... But being a girl would be nice too... I don't know... Sometimes I feel like a boy... Sometimes I feel like a girl... Can I be both?"'' *''"No Daddy, it's me! Your boy! Your chip off the old block!"'' *''"Are you proud of me now, Daddy?! Are you?!"'' *''"Mom got her wish... She is now a bright shining star... Now we're all a perfect family..."'' Known Murders *Father of a little girl in a nightmare. *Mother of a little girl in a nightmare. *Pete Peters (Accidentally). *Britney Spears (Unintentional and unaware that Chucky tricked him into doing this). *Chucky (The only intentional murder, although he survived). *Lt. Preston (Debatable as it is possible that Glenda might have did this instead of Glen). Gallery 180px-Seed_of_Chucky_Glen_Ray_by_Chucky15072009.jpg 180px-Thumbnail2.aspx.jpeg 180px-Seed-of-chucky-.jpg glen cage.jpg 180px-Glen2.jpg glen mad.jpg glen ribbon.jpeg smile glen.jpg startled.jpeg GLEN CRY.jpg angry.jpeg glen kill.jpg 216px-Thumbnail.aspx.jpeg 304px-Seed-Of-Chucky-seed-of-chucky-29023522-1280-851.jpg glen and tiff.jpeg glen limbo.jpg 180px-Seedchucky_sm.jpg Glendahhh.jpg new gift.jpeg human glen.jpg 180px-Seed-of-chucky-4.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Bride of Chucky Characters Category:Seed of Chucky Characters